visualkeifandomcom_es-20200216-history
ASAGI
Perfil right|300px *'Fecha de nacimiento: '''29 de agosto de 1974 *'Lugar de nacimiento: Noshiro, Akita *'''Tipo de Sangre: A *'Signo:' virgo *'Estatura:' 178cm *'Peso:' 59kg *'Calzado:' 26.5 cm *'Perfume favorito:' Eternity for men, Corvinus *'Marcas favoritas:' Jean-Paul Gaultier, Justin Davis, Royal Order, Anna Sui *'Marca de cigarro:' No fuma *'Banda actual: 'D, solista Biografía ASAGI, nació el 29 de agosto en Noshiro, Akita, es el vocalista, letrista y compositor en D. Anteriormente estuvo en las bandas Balsamic (1994–1997), Je*Reviens (1998–2001), y Syndrome (2001–2002), también participó en el proyecto alterno llamado Kochou con el baterista de Tinc, Takuma; más conocido como Shion de Syndrome. Fundó la compañía disquera God Child Records en el 2006, debajo de la cual D ha lanzado casi todos sus trabajos independientes. También lanzó un proyecto solista que se llamaba Corvinus, y un perfume que lleva el mismo nombre. Como subsidiaria de God Child Records tiene una compañía que se llama Rosen Kranz. Descripción Curiosidades *'Comida odiada: '''Taro *'Colores favoritos: Negro, blanco, rojo y azul claro *'''Palabra favorita: Amor *'¿Cocinas?': No puedo *'Hobbies:' Apreciación del cine *'Habilidad especial:' Canción *'Punto fuerte:' Pensamiento profundo *'Punto débil:' Pensar demasiado profundo *'Hábito:' Confirmar seguridad *'Rutina diaria:' Jugar con mi gato *'Algo que ha sido escrito en tu tarjeta de reporte: '''Cuando se enoja, no se puede controlar... *'Algo en lo que estés últimamente: Interiores (Antique style, classical style) *'''Punto de encanto: manzana de Adan *'Debilidad:' Rayos del sol y la lluvia *'Algo que colecciones: '''Perfumes, cosas de rosas y de gatos, DVDs, libros. *'Recientemente, ¿cómo es tu habitación? Una habitación clásica con una cama con dosel *'''Lugares preferidos: Mi cuarto, lugares con aire limpio *'Un lugar a donde te gustaría ir: '''Madre naturaleza *'¿Cómo te la pasas en tus días libres?' Con actividades creativas, películas y comprando *'Algo que hayas comprado recientemente:' Zapatos *'Una película que hayas visto recientemente:' Underworld~Evolution~, El Libertino, Las Crónicas de Narnia. *'Algo por lo que hayas estado preocupado recientemente: el clima *¿Cómo te desestresas?: Tomo un baño *¿Cuáles son las cosas más importantes para tí ahorita?:' El corazón y las memorias *'Alguien que respetes:' Jesucristo *'¿Cuándo fue tu primer amor?: Siempre se sentirá como mi primer amor *¿Ese amor perduró?:' Madura en otoño, no es así. *'Tu tipo favorito del sexo opuesto: Una persona "todo corazón" *'''Lo que menos te agrada en una persona del sexo opuesto: '''Vulgar, mentirosa, y alguien que le guste chismear *¿Qué buscas en una mujer?: Feminidad *¿Cuál es tu fetiche?:' Voces *'¿Cuál es tu moda favorita en una chica?: Lo que sea mientras les quede *¿Qué acción en una chica te asusta?' Ojos vueltos hacia arriba *'¿Confiesas tus sentimientos a la chica que te gusta?' SI *'¿Cuál es tu cita ideal?' En orden para hacer que sea un día genial, buscaría el lugar al que quisieras ir *'¿De qué color es el amor?' El color de una apasionante rosa roja *'¿Qué regalo te gustaría recibir?' Uno de corazón *'¿Te gustaría casarte?' Aa~matrimonio Juro que te amo♪ *'¿Qué nombre le darías a tu hijo?' Soubi (薔薇 que significa rosa) *'¿Cuál es la imagen ideal de un hombre? Apasionado, honesto, fuerte *¿Algo bueno de haber nacido hombre?' Ser un cantante masculino y pararte en el escenario *'Si volvieras a nacer, ¿escogerías ser hombre o mujer?' En ese día también, sería yo *'¿Por qué?' Porque no creo en el ciclo de nacer y renacer *'Cuando conoces a alguien ¿qué ves primero?' Ojos *'Sueño de tu infancia:' Doctor *'Gusto de vejez: No soy viejo *¿Qué problemas piensas que el mundo tiene?' la organización del mundo *'¿Cuál piensas que es tu edad mental?' Acorde *'¿Cuánto hay en tu billetera ahorita? 96572 yen *¿Eres bueno despertándote?' Eso es lo peor *'¿Crees en el destino?' No *'¿Cuál es tu mayor preocupación ultimamente?' El futuro de D *'¿Cuál es la mayor broma que le haz hecho a los demás?' Esconderme en el baño *'¿Qué es lo más grande que haz hecho hasta ahora? Ayudar y escuchar las historias de personas que se querían suicidar *¿Qué ha sido lo más caro que haz comprado hasta ahora?' Power Mac G5 *'Lo he ocultado hasta ahora, pero la verdad es que: el otro día, para superar el taro traté de comerlo en gran cantidad!... Y cómo lo pensé no tenía buen sabor. *'''Una reciente primera vez: '''Por primera vez desde que nací, me caí de la cama *¿Tu mayor enemigo en la vida? el tiempo *'''Si no fueras músico.... no hay algo como eso *'¿Qué puntaje te darías hasta ahora?' 82 *'¿En que piensas en un concierto? '''Música del mundo *'¿Cuál es tu bebida en el escenario? Agua *¿Algo que tengas que hacer antes de un concierto? 'Poner'me perfume *¿Y después de un concierto?' Si es que hay algo, bañarme *'Para tí, un concierto es:' Provisiones para vivir *'El instrumento que utilizas: SHURE *'''Por favor, haz una promesa pública: Este año voy a entrenar y no me resfriaré. *'Por cierto, tengo una buena relación con el músico: '''secreto. *'Algo que puedas expresar aquí:' Canción *'¿Cuál es tu canción favorita de D?' Todas *'¿Cuál es la regla fundamental que tienes para tí mismo? No cortes las orillas *'''Algo que pienses que te falta: Multi-vitaminas, calcio *'Si pudieras ser alguien más de la banda ¿quién serías y por qué? '''Por consiguiente, yo soy yo. *'Si pudieras cumplir un deseo, ¿qué desearías?' paz mundial *'¿Qué quisieras comer ahorita? Soba *¿A quién quisieras ver ahorita? mi familia *¿Qué canción recomendarías en este momento?' la nueva canción que estoy haciendo *'¿Quién es tu artista favorito? Algunas canciones de aquí y allá de muchos diferentes artistas. *¿Quién es tu actor favorito? Johnny Depp *¿A qué actor te dicen que te pareces? ninguno *¿Qué proyecto te gustaría hacer con SHOXX la siguiente vez? Portada *'''Para tí, la música es: Arte que debería ser aplicado todo el tiempo y utilizado como forma de expresión *'Para tí, D es:' Una rosa que nunca muere *'Aspiraciones para el futuro:' Para nosotros, seguir en el camino *'Una palabra para tí mismo en 10 años: '¿Se fue el sabor? *'Una palabra para cada uno de los integrantes:' Ruiza→ Subiste de nivel recientemente, ¿verdad? HIDE-ZOU→ Eres serio, ¿no? Tsunehito→ Aunque eres joven, ¡eres sorprendente!. HIROKI→ ¡Tú tienes músculos! Fuente: Traducción de Expect Rush V (10 julio del 2006) Discografía (como solista) Cover.jpg|Corvinus 20.09.2006 Seventh SenseA.jpg|Seventh Sense / 屍の王者 / アンプサイ MadaraAsagi.jpg|Madara 31.01.2018 Galería Como solista Asagi080.jpg Asagi079.jpg ASAGImar2016.jpg|Marzo 2016 Con D Asagi100.jpg Asagi097.jpg Asagi099.jpg Asagi096.jpg Asagi094.jpg Asagi093.jpg Asagi095.jpg Asagi092.jpg Asagi091.jpg Asagi090.jpg Asagi087.jpg Asagi089.jpg Asagi088.jpg Asagi086.jpg Asagi085.jpg Asagi084.jpg Asagi081.jpg Asagi083.jpg Asagi082.jpg Asagi01.jpg Asagi098.jpg 383768 336107356407321 171341022883956 1343915 1832057025 n.jpg|Huang Di Yami ni Umareta Asagi2012.jpg|Danzai no Gunner (2012) Dasagi.jpg|In the name of justice Asagi.jpg Asagi02.jpg Asagi03.jpg Asagi04.jpg Asagi05.jpg Asagi06.jpg Asagi_torikago.jpg|Torikago Goten asagicat.jpg Asagi fe.2013.jpg|Night Ship 'D' (Feb 2013) Night1.jpg|Night Ship 'D' (Feb 2013) Night2.jpg|Night Ship 'D' (Feb 2013) Night3.jpg|Night Ship 'D' (Feb 2013) Night4.jpg|Night Ship 'D' (Feb 2013) Night5.jpg|Night Ship 'D' (Feb 2013) Night6.jpg|Night Ship 'D' (Feb 2013) perfilrosen.jpg|Rosenstrauss (Sep 2013) perfil000.jpg|Rosenstrauss (Sep 2013) Asagioct2013.jpg|'Dark Wings' Oct 2013 Asagi fe2014.jpg|Febrero 2014 Asagi sep2014.jpg|Septiembre 2014 AsagiJul2015.jpg|Julio 2015 D asagui oct2015.jpg|Octubre 2015 D Asagi sep2017.jpeg|Septiembre 2017 D Asagi jun2019.jpg|Junio 2019 D Asagi oct2019.jpg|Octubre 2019 Referencias *Rosen Kranz Categoría:Perfiles Categoría:Cantantes Categoría:Solistas